


You Don't Love Me

by NotALemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lucifer laughed. It wasn’t his usual ringing laugh that filled the air with church bells. It was bitter. Hollow. Like him. “This is a joke. No you don’t. I’m better off alone than with someone who doesn’t love me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Michael didn’t know how to answer.</em>
</p>
<p>Based off of Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Love Me

“We never even talk!” Lucifer shouted at Michael. His hands itched for the nearby vase to throw at his brother.

“What do you mean? We talk all the time.”

-|-

_Lucifer smiled when he saw his brother. “Michael.” He flew closer to Michael for a hug. “It’s been forever since-”_

_Michael went past him. He turned his head to see where Michael was going. Maybe he just didn’t notice? Yeah. That had to be it. Lucifer flew closer to him._

_“How was your trip?” Lucifer asked when he was close enough. Michael still ignored him. “I’m talking.”_

_“Bedroom. Now.” Michael whispered into his ear. Lucifer nodded, but his heart fell. Of course all Michael wanted was sex. It was always about sex. Never about how Lucifer felt, or even what he wanted. Their relationship was a **dirty little secret**. Emphasis on **secret**._

-|-

Lucifer threw the vase at Michael. It missed and shattered against a wall. Michael gasped at him.

“That’s rude of you.”

“If you’d only open up to me, maybe you’d understand!”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “I open up to you all the time. You are my brother, Lucifer. I love you.”

-|-

_Even with Michael lying next to him, Lucifer felt even more empty than the “room” they were in. He couldn’t relax with his brother- his lover- there. Did he feel guilty? Yes. But that doesn’t mean he’d stop._

_He sat still, listening to the emptiness between them. He kept his thoughts to himself the best he could. If Michael knew…_

_Something would happen. He didn’t know what, but it wouldn’t be good for their relationship._

_**What relationship?** Lucifer asked himself. There was no real relationship. Just sex. Meaningless, loveless, rough sex. The closest he ever got to his brother._

-|-

“You don’t love me!” Lucifer screamed at him. He was choking on emotion, something angels weren’t allowed to do. “Big deal! I don’t even care. I never loved you.”

Michael stiffened. “Of course I love you.”

Lucifer laughed. It wasn’t his usual ringing laugh that filled the air with church bells. It was bitter. Hollow. Like him. “This is a joke. No you don’t. I’m better off alone than with someone who doesn’t love me.”

Michael didn’t know how to answer.

-|-

_Since Michael loved ignoring him, Lucifer figured he’d do the same. A while of that, and Michael would have to talk to him. Or so he thought._

_He noticed everything that made him love Michael. The purity of his soul. The love he seemed to have for everything their Father created. All of his mannerisms were beautiful like he was._

_Lucifer got drunk off his halo with Holy Water to forget how Michael didn’t love him and crawled back. He’d rather be with a liar than be alone and miserable._

-|-

“You’re just like Dad!” Lucifer sobbed, looking for another thing to throw and instead conjuring up something. “No wonder you get along so well!” He chucked whatever it was at Michael. It smashed against a wall.

“Lucifer, calm down. I’m sure we can work something out-”

“No! I send my regards from Hell!”

Michael gasped. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do!”

-|-

_He craved his brother’s affections. He needed love. Something- anything- to prove that Michael loved him. He should’ve seen it coming. Michael never truly loved anything but himself and their Father._

_That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt._

-|-

“Lucifer, please.” Michael tried to touch Lucifer’s soul reassuringly, but he cringed away. 

“I keep waiting for you to open up to me, but you won’t. Why don’t you give yourself to me?!” Lucifer was snarling like a hound at that point. He was ready to scratch at Michael’s soul. 

Michael backed away, his fear apparent. “Please. Calm down. You’re not thinking rationally.”

“You pretend you love everything, but you don’t!” Lucifer growled. “So I won’t let you leave without a mark.” He went for a piece of Michael’s soul. They connected and Michael howled in pain. 

Lucifer smiled in sick, twisted joy. “How does it feel for your lover to hurt you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like his relationship and its dynamics.


End file.
